Z93
The Z93 is a sniper rifle featured in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. Far Cry 3 This weapon becomes free after activating 15 Radio Towers. The Z93 is available for use during the main story twice, during the mission Warrior Rescue Service one is located on a water tower that the player has to climb. It is found equipped with a High Power Scope and Extended Magazine and can be kept after the mission, although the player will not be able to customize it. Even though it can be found at this point, when the Southern Island is reached and it appears in stores it is not marked as owned yet. The Z93 is the best sniper rifle in the game, seeing as it can accept three attachments, has the highest damage and reload speed, and medium mobility. Availability The Z93 can only be obtained through a shop or by scavenging it from a dead Privateer Sniper (a good option to do that is Harmanse Gas & Repair, south island) in the single player campaign. Or, during the ambush mission, there is a Z93 available on top of the water tower ([http://guides.gamepressure.com/farcry3/gfx/word/686328468.jpg Gamepressure guide image]). When equipped ammo can be replenished, and the rifle can be used outside of the mission, however it cannot be re-bought, re-equipped or modified in a shop until it is unlocked on Hoyt's island. Signature Version There is a signature version called the AMR (Anti-Materiel Rifle) that has an extended magazine, high power scope, a custom paint job (fire), and also fires an explosive, penetrating round with enhanced damage at long range. It is the most powerful weapon in the game, capable of killing any living creature with a single bullet, including Tigers, Bears, and Privateer Heavy Gunners. It is also effective against vehicles; two direct shots (or one to the engine or rotor) can take down almost any kind of ground vehicle or even a Helicopter, a trait that its standard version does not possess. Because of the splash damage from its explosive rounds, it can also kill small groups of enemies that are clustered tightly together. It can be bought in stores after finding 20 Relics and costs $4,800. This is a great gun early on, but even with extended ammo pouches, it still runs out of ammo quite fast if used by itself and may only be able to last one mission before a (expensive) restock is required, and its lack of a suppressor tends to make it unsuited for stealth players who, will prefer the M-700 because of its relatively early acquirement — or later on, the standard Z93 that sacrifices anti-vehicle capabilities for suppressed fire. It's worth considering using your M-700 for liberating outposts where stealth is more important and your Z93 for missions where long-range firepower is needed. In any case, the AMR is a superb choice of weapon for gaining XP while ambushing privateer and pirate vehicles, with one shot to disable the vehicle, and another to immediately provoke an explosion, killing the passengers and gaining extra XP in the process. The weapon is also a good choice for players who favor a loud approach rather than a stealthy one, as the AMR's damage is unmatched by any other weapons in its class, and rivaled only by explosives. Gallery AMR.PNG|The AMR as seen in the customization screen. FC3 Z93 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Z93. FC3 Z93 Scope.png|The scope of the Z93. FC3 AMR First-Person View.png|First-person view of the AMR. Far Cry 4 The Z93 appears in the game ''Far Cry 4''. It costs 230,000 in game cash, and can have a silencer, a scope, and an extended magazine attached to it (All at the same time). Paint Jobs are available as well. The Z93 is a 2-handed sniper rifle and it boasts with amazing accuracy and damage, and very high range. However, it suffers from a slow fire rate. Mobility is average. The AMR returns as a signature weapon as well, and is absolutely identical to the previous game version. Unlike other sniper rifles, it is effective against rhinos and elephants, dispatching the rhinos with one head shot or two or three in other parts of the body. Doing so will however result in looting a damaged skin so this weapon is not advised if you still want to do some crafting. Gallery FC4-WeaponMenu2.png|The Z93 in the shop screen. FC4-Z93-SR.png|The Z93 in the customization screen. FC4 Z93 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Z93. FC4 Z93 Scope.png|The scope of the Z93. FC4 AMR First-Person View.png|First-person view of the AMR. 04-z93_opt.png|Full view Z93 04-amr_opt.png|Full view of The AMR Trivia * The Z93 appears to be based on the Serbian Zastava M93 Black Arrow by Zastava Arms, a powerful anti-materiel rifle, capable of firing 12.7x108mm or .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) rounds. * In the handbook description, there is a reference to FPSRussia, which involves the fictional Russian Dmitri Potapoff (portrayed by Kyle Meyers) demonstrating the use of firearms compared to video games in real life on objects such as bottles, fruits, etc. * In Far Cry 3 the Z93's scope only has an elevation turret when it should have both an elevation and windage turret. One turret is very odd on a scope, as it does not allow the shooter to sight in the rifle. Tips *The Z93 is a bolt-action rifle. This means that missing, especially at medium range or closer, can put the player at a slight disadvantage. *Missing a shot while looking down the scope can force you off target since Jason/Ajay has to cycle the bolt. This can be negated with the scoped reload Skill, the Aimed Reload, if you do not have it veer off target during this process. *Despite the AMR's powerful round, it will sometimes takes two shots if the gunner is not killed in the process. * In Far Cry 4 the AMR is too powerful to use for hunting as it will damage the skin of all animals (even rhinos) killed with it. * The Z93 can be obtained near the start of the game (once finished the first act) if you assault the Bell Tower north-west of Kings Bridge. Kings Bridge is in the North East corner of South Kyrat. The watch (four to six strong and heavily armed) includes two snipers each with a Z93 and is best accessed by a cave below . de:Z93 Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons